Star Wars
Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Maoi Madakor - Killed when Trade Federation lasers destroyed Radiant VII. * Antidar Williams - Killed when Trade Federation lasers destroyed Radiant VII. * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Starship along with several other droids by Trade Federation lasers. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed his podracer into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves. * Rya Kirsch - Shot down by Trade Federation lasers. * Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin accidentally fired torpedoes into the core of the Saak'ak, destroying it. * Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Saak'ak. * TC-14 - Destroyed in the destruction of the Saak'ak. * OOM-9 - Shut down after the destruction of the Saak'ak, along with the rest of the battle droids. * 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Saak'ak. * Q''ui-Gon Jinn ''- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Cordé - Killed when Zam sabotaged the Naboo Cruiser, causing it to explode. * Versé - Killed when Zam sabotaged the Naboo Cruiser, causing it to explode. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck by Jango. * Shmi Skywalker Lars ''- Died of injuries after being tortured by Tusken Raiders. * Nexu - Rammed by the reek. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Shot by battle droids along with nearly 200 other Jedi. * Sar Labooda - Shot by battle droids. * Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Jango. * Reek - Shot in the head by Jango. * '''Jango Fett' - Decapitated by Mace. * Acklay - Stabbed by Obi-Wan. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Head dome ripped off by buzz droids. * Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- 2 hands cut off and decapitated by Anakin. * IG-102 - Cut in half by Anakin. * IG-101 - Decapitated by Obi-Wan. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in the chest by Obi-Wan, causing him to incinerate. * Agen Kolar - Stabbed in the heart by Palpatine. * Saesee Tiin - Slashed by Palpatine. * Kit Fisto ''- Slashed by Palpatine. * ''Mace Windu ''- Hand cut off by Anakin and electrocuted out of a window by Palpatine. * ''Ki-Adi-Mundi ''- Shot by Bacara and his troopers. * ''Aayla Secura ''- Shot by Bly and his troopers. * ''Plo Koon ''- Shot down by Captain Jag. * ''Stass Allie ''- Killed when her speeder was destroyed by Commander Neyo. * CC-1004/Commander Gree - Decapitated by Yoda. * ''Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader. * Commander Appo - Slashed by Zett Jukassa. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Fox. * Shaak Ti - Stabbed by Darth Vader. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Bene - Force-choked by Darth Vader. * Cin Drallig - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Shu Mai - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader. * San Hill - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader. * Passel Argente - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Darth Vader. * Rune Haako - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Wat Tambor - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader. * Nute Gunray - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Padmé Naberrie (Padmé Amidala) ''- Force-choked by Darth Vader and later died in childbirth after losing the will to live at seeing what Anakin had become.This is so sad you don't just go killing your wife. Episode IV: A New Hope * Captain Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader. * Owen Lars - Killed by Stormtroopers. * Beru Lars - Killed by Stormtroopers. * Greedo - Shot by Han. * Bail Organa - Killed when Tarkin had one of his minions blow up Alderaan with the Death Star. * Breha Organa - Killed when Tarkin had one of his minions blow up Alderaan with the Death Star. * ''Obi-Wan Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Porkins - Blown up inside his fighter by the Death Star. * Tiree - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Hutch - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Gold 5 - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Red 12 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Red 10 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Red Leader - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Biggs Darklighter - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader. * Wilhuff Tarkin '''- Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Commander Taggi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Admiral Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Luke's Tauntaun - Killed by the Wampa. * Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard. * Admiral Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader. * Dak - Shot down by an Imperial Walker. * Zev - Shot down by an Imperial Walker. * Captain Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Oola - Eaten offscreen by the Rancor. * '''Rancor - Gate sent crashing onto it's head by Luke. * Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Leia. * Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * Salacious Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * Sy Snootles - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * Yoda - Died of old age. * Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor by Darth Vader. * Admiral Piett - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the Super Star Destroyer. * General Veers - Killed when above mentioned crash caused the Super Star Destroyer to crash. * Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Electracuted by Palpatine. * Tiaan Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star. Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren. * FN-2199 - Shot by Han. * Han Solo - Stabbed in the chest by Kylo Ren. Category:Film series